Carrie White
Carrie White (full name: Carietta "Carrie" N. White) was the titular protagonist of Stephen King's novel "Carrie" - as well as several films and the musical based on the story. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, the main villain being her worst enemy, Chris Hargensen. She is portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the classic 1976 film, Angela Bettis in the 2002 made for TV movie, and Chloe Grace Moretz in the 2013 remake. History Carrietta (Carrie) White was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents where very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex before Marriage. However, her father raped her mother one night when he came home from a Roadhouse down the street from their house and he was extremely drunk. Though Margret put up a fight at first, she admitted later on that she smelled the Whiskey on his breath and she liked it. Carrie's father eveventually left her mother when she became pregnant for another woman and died shortly after. Margret was left all alone to give birth to her daughter in her own home, whom she named Carrietta. As the years went by Margret's mental state deteriorated because she never got over Ralph, and she ultimately became obsessed with Religion. Margret believed that her daughter Carrie was a "child of Sin", because she gave birth to her out of Wedlock. As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian like herself, and if she disobeyed or did something ungodly, Margret would beat her with a Holy Bible, throw drinks at her, and send her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie never had any friends because of her mothers crazy ways, and she was a very lonely and quite girl. While attending public High School, she was an outcast who was always relentlessly teased and cruely bullied by the other popular classmates, and even a few teachers because of her crazy mother and the un-cool clothes her mother forced her to wear. At home Carrie was constantly beaten in submission by her mother on a regular basis but Carrie was too afraid to tell anyone. Appearance In the novel, Carrie was depicted as an unattractive, repulsive teenage girl with long, straight oily colorless blonde hair that hangs over her face. She was chubby at the waist, and had a lot of pimples on her chest, face, and back and buttocks. As a small child, she was described as being a very pretty little girl, who always wore stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. She was never seen wearing jeans or skirts because her mother does not want her daughter to wears clothes that she describes for being "provocative". When she went to the prom, she wore a light pink dress which she made herself, with high heeled shoes and a matching corsage. In the 1976 movie, Carrie was more attractive and was skinnier and had rounder hips. She had no pimples, but did have many freckles, and her hair was straight but not very well kept and hangs over her face. She walked with slouch and had blueish green eyes. In the 2002 remake, she has long brown hair that is curly and messy with brown eyes. Her forehead was big and slightly broad. As opposed to the novel, she was underweight. Personality Despite her eventually turning into a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with, Carrie wasn't a complete monster. Rather she was just a young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longed for a friend and someone who truly understood her pain and suffering. Alas, she let her powers get the better of her and this, coupled with all the abuse she suffered, caused her to become evil till the very end. Notably even after her descent into villainy and madness Carrie is usually shown to still not be completely bereft of redeeming qualities. In several versions she spares Miss Desjardin's life due to appreciating the kindness she had shown to her earlier and also chooses to let Sue Snell live even when she does not forgive her. Finally, she sought comfort in her mother following her rampage, suggesting that she still loved her and wanted to be loved by her even after all of the abuse Margaret showed to her. Prior to snapping Carrie was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room. When she had her period for the first time she was hysterically frightened because she thought she was going to die. She appeared to be a bright student. Carrie can be considered a secondary villain (to the main villains Margaret White and Chris Hargensen), a tragic villain, and a protagonistic villain. Descent Into Madness and Bloody Revenge In the original Stephen King book, after years of torture, humiliation and emotional and physical abuse, Carrie is pushed to her breaking point! She finally snaps and wrecks havoc by using her Telekinesis. When Carrie arrives at the Prom, things look as if they are turning around for Carrie at last. She talks to some of the cool kids and even cracks a few jokes and her peers actually laugh with her and finally not just at her. The night seems to be going fairly well. But Carrie's fantasy is ultimately shattered when she is tricked by vindictive and Sociopathic students into being elected as Queen of the Prom and crowned. She is sitting on the Queens throne, then is suddenly showered with pig's blood that is dumped on her from a bucket above the stage in the Gymnasium and Carrie is drenched from head to toe in front of the entire school. Her red velvet dress she made for the special night is ruined. Carrie looks as if someone has dipped her in a red bucket of paint. Tommy, Carrie's date is also showered in pigs blood as he is sitting on the King's throne by a second bucket above, but Carrie gets soaked the worst. Tommy's bucket falls and he is knocked unconscious instantly killing him. The prank was followed by a rain of cruel laughter by even a few of the teachers such as Ms. Desjardin. Carrie then tries to flee the stage only for a anonymous student in the crowd to stick their foot out and trip Carrie as she passes by. She falls and the laughter grows louder. Carrie runs out of the school and lays on the wet grass outside to catch her breathe. She then remembers her gift of Telekinesis and goes back to the school. Carrie locks everyone inside and looks in through the windows of the Gymnasium doors and smiles as she seeks her revenge before she destroys the town also. Only a few students and teachers survived that night of "The Black Prom". The Sissy Spacek Classic The 1976 film adds the cruel twist in which she only imagined that everyone was laughing at her (in reality many of the students and staff were shocked by the incident, with only Chris Hargensen's friends actually laughing): this triggered a psychotic episode in which she unleashed her suppressed telekinesis in a horrific manner - killing everyone in the gym while burning it down. Carrie proceeded to go on a rampage, destroying cars, setting the town ablaze, killing many civilians, and finally killing her abusive mother after a climatic confrontation in which her mother brutally stabs her. After killing her mother by stopping her heart (or stabbing her several times in the 1976 and 2013 films), she makes her way outside and kills the film's two main antagonists, Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan by crashing their car into a strip club and setting it on fire (in the 1976 film, she forces the car to make a strong sharp turn and explode, in the 2002 film, she sends the car into a tree and continues to crush Chris and Billy by wrapping them around the tree, and in the 2013 film she smashes their heads against the wind-shield of the car via her telekinesis). It is worth noting that in all of the movie adaptations, Carrie kills Chris and Billy before returning to her mother. In most versions though, Carrie ultimately dies either from her wounds, exhaustion, or in some cases suicide. In the novel, she has a mental conversation with Sue Snell before her death, where she doesn't forgive her actions, but believes her when she states she had nothing to do with the prank. Thus, Carrie leaves her alive, but shows her all the torment she received. In the 2002 remake of the film, she survives and moves to Florida to start a new life. In the 2013 remake ending she seemingly dies after burying herself alive by bringing down her house. However, when Sue Snell leaves a flower at her desecrated grave, the tombstone cracks, suggesting that Carrie in fact survived. Carrie White was portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the original movie, and was portrayed by Angela Bettis in the 2002 remake. In the 2013 film she will be played by Chloe Moretz Carrie's father Ralph White long before he was killed at a construction site years later, had another family including another daughter named Rachel. Personal Information Race: Human Birth: September 21, 1963 (1985 in the 2002 movie remake) Died: '''May 28, 1979 (novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only, but lives on and redeems in the 2002 movie) '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Age: 16-'''17 (At death, in novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only) '''Eye Color: Blue-green (Brown in novel and the 2002 movie remake) Hair Color: Dirty blonde (novel) Strawberry blonde (1976 movie and 2013 movie) Light brown ( 2002 movie remake) Family: Ralph White - Father (deceased) Margaret White - Mother (deceased) Rachel Lang - Half-sister (The Rage: Carrie 2 1999 movie only) Gallery Angry Carrie.jpg|Angela Bettis as Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake Carrie. Carrie 1976.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 1976 film before the prank. Carrie 2002.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 2002 tv movie before the prank. Carrie 1976 1.jpg|The lonely Carrie contemplates her sorrow and everyone's mistreatment of her. Carrie 2002 1.jpg|Carrie is still picked on and laughed at by her cruel classmates. Young Carrie White.jpg|Jodelle Ferland as the younger Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake. 789aab3519ae5634ec36d5c6606f11ae.jpg|Chole Mortz in the 2013 remake. Trivia *She shares a similarity to the dog Max from the movie Man's Best Friend. They have both been abused throughout their life and always sought revenge. *She also shares this similarity to Matilda Wormwood from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they have both been tormented throughout their life and both use their powers to get back at them. However whilst nearly everyone tormented Carrie it is only certain people who have tormented Matilda. Her father, her mother, her brother and her headmistress. *She also shares similarities to Alessa Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as Carrie and Alessa possessed psychokinetic powers, have been tormented at their schools by their cruel classmates, and both have psychotically religious mothers. It turns out these similarities were intentional, as Alessa is a direct reference to her. *She shares a similarity to It and a doctor who is the villain in The Pied Piper. They are all telekinetic. *She also shares a similarity to Aggie Prenderghast, both being treated as outcast, both having telekinesis & both used their powers to those who offended them. *She is not killed in the second adaptation and it is hinted that she lives in the 2013 adaptation as well. *She is also somewhat similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied as they both are tormented by students and angrily murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis. *She also shares this similarity to Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a girl judged unsightly and humiliated daily by Cordelia Chase, the queen bee of her campus like Chris Hargensen. Willow also obtains a telekinetic power by becoming a witch. Her friendship with Buffy is possibly comparable to the relation between Carrie and Sue Snell as far as these last tries to restore her self-confidence in her and is in a way her guardian angel. However, Willow is neglected and not abused by her parents. Another difference, she was considered like the most studious among the campus contrary to Carrie who is ignored on all spheres. Later, Willow becomes a lesbian. When her girlfriend is murdered, Willow becomes a temporary dark version of herself, vengeful and empowered, similar to Carrie when humiliated in the prom. Interestingly, Willow has a veinous face like Rachel Lang in the sequel. Others females characters on the show are also inspired by Carrie. The relationship between Amy Madison and her mother is similar to Carrie and her mother from the 1976 film because the father left the family home. The mother becomes psychotic, obsessed by her youthful age and often humiliating her daughter. Another villainess, Drusilla is depicted in her former human life as a pious, shy and virginal girl like Carrie, haunted by her medium power and considered herself like the devil's gift. Becoming schizophrenic and vampirized, she has a comportment similar to Margaret White. Another medium, Cassie Newton is depressed by her own power and has cut all relationships. Category:Villainesses Category:Telekinetics Category:Titular Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Nihilists Category:Successful Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains